M8A1
The M8A1 (called XM8 in early footage and game files) is a four-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, and Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Unlike its multiplayer and zombies counterpart, the M8A1 is fully-automatic by default in the campaign, though the Select Fire attachment makes it 4-round burst. It is part of the recommended loadout for "Odysseus", where it is equipped with a hybrid optic. It is also commonly used by friendly factions and by the Mercs in this mission. Multiplayer The M8A1 can kill with just three shots at close range, however, at long range, five shots are required to kill. The iron sights are moderately clear and can be used effectively by experienced players, but to use the M8A1's ranged capabilities, an optical attachment, such as the EOTech Sight or the ACOG Scope is recommended. Select Fire can turn the M8A1 into a fully-automatic assault rifle. Due to its high rate of fire and good damage, it can be effective in close range over the burst-fire, and at longer distances, the player may switch to burst-fire for higher accuracy. The M8A1 has no headshot multipliers, so it is not recommended to aim at the head, unless deliberately completing weapon challenges, as it is a smaller target than the chest. The M8A1 also suffers from having its three shot kill range ending at 1.25 meters, meaning that at anything beyond point-blank range it requires four to five shots in order to kill an enemy. The four shot kill range, however, is very good, ending at 30 meters. Overall, the M8A1 is a great weapon for medium to long-range combat; players can perform covering fire for teamates from a safe distance, making the M8A1 quite a defensive weapon. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The M8A1 is available in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, and Die Rise for 950 points from the Mystery Box. It retains its four-round burst fire mode from multiplayer. Double Tap Root Beer can be very useful with this gun, as its four-round bursts start off somewhat weak, making it difficult to kill zombies quickly. It can be very good for accumulating points in the right hands, and is suitable for shooting zombie hordes. Although the recoil is moderate, the recoil can actually be used to the players' advantage, as if the player aims at the chest, the final 2 bullets will usually hit the head, scoring headshot points, if not a headshot. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Micro Aerator. The Micro Aerator can perform exceptional headshot damage, as its four-round bursts can eliminate zombies with ease until as late as round 24, with Double Tap Root Beer. It also holds a large ammo capacity, making it one of the more worthwhile weapons to Pack-a-Punch. Also of note, its hip fire accuracy is increased dramatically, increasing its close quarters effectiveness. It is one of the weapons that is able to be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments for 2000 points. Attachments include the Reflex Sight, EOTech sight, Target Finder, Millimeter Scanner and the Grenade Launcher. M8A1 vs Micro Aerator Gallery Call of Duty: Black Ops II M8A1 BOII.png|The M8A1 in first-person. M8A1 ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. M8A1 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M8A1. M8A1 model BOII.png|Render of the model. M8A1 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the M8A1 with an ACOG Scope attached. United States Secret Service BOII.jpg|A soldier holding the M8A1. Harper BOII.jpg|Harper wielding the M8A1. M8A1 Zombies BOII.png|The M8A1 in Zombies mode. M8A1 ACOG Scope Third Person BOII.png|Third person view of the M8A1 that is equipped with ACOG Scope. M8A1 Upgraded Origins BO2.png|The Micro Aerator in first person. Call of Duty: Strike Team Firing M8A1 CODST.jpg|Firing M8A1 in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Call of Duty: Heroes The M8A1 is seen being held by Mike Harper in the loading screen. Trivia *When Kryptek: Typhon Camouflage is applied, the M8A1 will act as an overlay, retaining the original colors but adding the scaly pattern over them, whereas with other weapons, the original colors are changed to black. It will also reflect with a red hue when light is shined on it. *'HKH M8A1 MK II' is written on the left side of the M8A1. This is easily seen when moving forward while in the prone stance. **"5.56x45 MM NATO" can be seen on the magazine. *If the Extended Clip is applied to the M8A1, the magazine size will increase to 42. 42 is not divisible by four, meaning that the player will only have a two round burst before the magazine is empty. This is also the case for the Micro Aerator in Zombies. es:M8A1 ru:M8A1 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Assault Rifles